


You Called?

by 3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not today, Haikyuu inarazaki, M/M, i literally don’t even know, these will be serious one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3
Summary: It’s a stressful and challenging day at practice like usual. But Kita hopes to bring some humor to the day. In the end, Aran doesn’t regret loving him.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 1





	You Called?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from someone else posting fix ideas, sadly I cannot find their post anymore. If you find them or if you are them, please comment so that I may credit them.
> 
> This is my first AranKita/ KitaAran. I dunno why but I can imagine Kita just blatantly saying this.

Aran was tired. It had been a long day of practice and he was on a break, sitting on the bleachers of the gym. He was drinking from his water bottle, taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate and adrenaline.

“Aran! You alright?” His coach called out.

“Yeah, just gimme’ a sec!” He replied. He slowly stood up and put down his water bottle.

He started to walk over to his teammates before he realized he needed to put his towel back. His shoes scuffed against the floor as he turned around and he ran back, but not before slamming his foot onto a part of the bleachers. He was a lot closer than he realized.

“OW! Mother Fucker!” He shouted.

“Aran-”

“You rang?” Kita said casually.

He was at Aran’s side quicker than anyone else. Aran didn’t know how, he wasn’t anywhere near him before.

_‘Wait.’_

“Excuse me?” Aran questioned, absolutely appalled at Kita's action. He turned his head toward Kita slowly, his face flushing a deep crimson, and he froze in his spot.

_‘Did he really just say that??’_

Kita’s face kept it’s normal blank look.

“Kita..” He muttered, looking around at his surroundings, noticing everyone staring at them.

“Are you okay?” Kita asked suddenly.

“Yes! I’m fine.” Aran replied in annoyance and embarrassment.

  
“You sure?” Aran saw the smirk tugging at Kita’s lips. He was doing this intentionally.

  
_‘Smug bastard.’_

  
“Yes.” He gritted his teeth. The team would be swarming him with questions afterward.

  
“Alright then.” Kita stood up and walked away.

  
_‘..Sometimes I wonder why I even bother..’_


End file.
